Talk:Deadly Haste
Looks like a fun way to make an (even more effective) pure Deadly Arts sin. Let the testing begin! :ugh, a few shadow steps, all the dagger throwing skills, and this... might actually be interesting if it wasnt all low earth damage (if they were armor ignoring on the other hand it might be useful) What else is 1/2 range and spammable?--Midnight08 09:06, 26 September 2006 (CDT) It would be funny with ice spear cept recharge wouldnt help :( Blade 09:08, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Been looking around, This skill can be very helpful. Think Resurrection Chant (4 second rez), Point Blank Shot(with its duplicate makes for a spamable), Lava Arrows(Can cause alot of dmg quickly.) ~ Zero rogue x 23:53, 26 September 2006 (CDT) 2/3 of those are skills, thus unaffected. The description states "spells" Assassinman 00:14, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Lava Arrows and Res Chant are both spells. --Ufelder 02:53, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Whoops, mixed my words up, but you should understand :P Assassinman 21:49, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Deadly Haste Combined with Deadly Paradox I'm thinking combining Deadly Haste with Deadly Paradox, with all the Deadly Arts half range spells, could be quite fun. Maybe. :) :The reduced recharge rate won't stack. I have no idea about the decreased in casting rate though. --Ufelder 12:44, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure the casting rate would stack, you can tell when two 50% faster cast items trigger at once on long casting spells. If it was limited to 50% like the recharge you'd never get spells like diversion casting almost instantly and I know that it does sometimes. Unless it's just fast casting and it's a special case, but I don't think so. Echokin 23:32, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Only the casting time stacks, I can certaintly tell the difference between when I only have one on and when I have both on. With this combo you can hit a target with Crippling Dagger before all 3 of your Dancing Daggers hit and then a Disrupting Dagger immediately after and an Entangling Asp. --Spark 21:10, 18 December 2006 (CST) Deadly Haste on a Healing Monk with Ressurection Chant Wow. Ressurection Chant, Holy Haste, Deadly Haste, and Revitalize... 1s ressurection! And on a healing Mo/A! Healing Whisper would be a stance heal! This is awesome! God's Chosen 19:23, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Monk wouldn't be getting much use out of it, as it's Crit Strikes attribute... --Dragonaxe 05:47, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Oops. My bad... Ignore that last comment. :-) Looks like Anet is ahead of me on that one. Still, Revitalize/Holy haste is 2s res. God's Chosen 12:53, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Actually, I see something else... A/Mo can now replace rezmers! muhahahahahahaha! --Spark 21:12, 18 December 2006 (CST) Well, then again I just saw that Holy Haste only lasts 1 second, but that could still possibly be enough time to start the rez, right? --Spark 21:15, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Just enough, but no points to have a 1 second rez instead of 2. --Silk Weaker 03:58, 3 January 2007 (CST) Or even better, make a Mesmer. 01:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Haste + Ice spear? Yes, no? I am bobo 14:12, 23 December 2006 (CST) why is this shit in critical strikes, makes this skill useless for all other classes :I think you answered your own question. — Skuld 07:03, 2 January 2007 (CST) ANet was obviously prepared for people such as yourself... Possible Bug Seems the Crit Strikes attribute doesnt actually the Cast time reduction. Tested it with a E/A with Ice Spear, and the Spears are definitely coming faster than the 5% reduction in cast time it suggests. Recharge and Duration remain linked to Crit Strikes (Tested with Lava Arrows)--Jinx 18:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) :There is a discussion at Build talk:E/A Death Spear :) — Skuld 18:51, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Why doesn't it work with Lava Arrows? ::Only the cast time is bugged, not the recharge. So lava arrows casts pretty much instantly but still has about a 2s recharge. --Fyren 13:51, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Bug fixed on January 11, 2007 for those who didn't know. --Nyc Elite 22:10, 14 January 2007 (CST) What the heck is the picture on this skill supposed to be? :It looks like a female Assassin with a shadowed face about to throw a dagger. -- Gordon Ecker 04:04, 4 February 2007 (CST) Fast Casting mesmer Would it work with mesmer fast casting? is it stacking? like the omg I instant cast the instant casting spell XD :And to use with what skill ? — n00kie (ping) 12:10, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm wondering how you'll use a critical strikes skill on a mesmer primary Wyvern 12:15, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::Signet of Illusions? Norroar 11:31, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Possible Buff Maybe change this to all half range skills maybe ... idk because this would only b useful for sig of illu mes or assacaster, but there's really no point for an assacaster to put points into crit in exchange for survivability unless anet made an update where u can crit with a spell... well anyways if it affected skills it would be an awesome mix with point blank shot and zojun shot.. yea jus throwin tht out there.. ImpulseDestiny 05:22, 10 January 2008 (UTC) This + The new Seeping Wound = wtfpwn. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 01:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC)